


The Alchemy of Love

by TheHeartsMirror



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartsMirror/pseuds/TheHeartsMirror
Summary: In which the daughter of Heimdall and the eldest son of Odin find themselves on an unforgettable journey.





	1. Chapter 1

“You come to us from another world.”

\----

Fifteen-hundred years of living taught Thor Odinson a thing or two about life, people, existence.

Score and scores of his years were marked by glorious battles that wield victory largely because of his contribution.

Yes, while Odin was long considered the strongest in all of the nine realms, no one could deny that Thor was the only other one who nearly matched his father’s prowess.

And while centuries of stories painted the accurate picture of the unassailable god of thunder, many lacked the minute but significant details that cultivated the current King of Asgard.

Omitted were experiences such as his banishment by Odin following Thor’s breaking of a centuries-long truce with the frost giants.

Or how he’d nearly accepted defeat after the brutal murder of his mother by the dark elves.

And how the destruction of his beloved hammer caused the then prince to question his livelihood and all he thought he knew about himself.

Yet, many also included such details in their stories about the God of Thunder; however, few included another piece.

A constant and crucial part of his story that, to the God himself, made his existence purposeful.

Her name….was Laila.

———

Thor and Laila met as young children, the prince coming to visit the Bifrost to speak with his father’s dear friend, Heimdall.

Ready to bombard the newly appointed gatekeeper with an onslaught of questions, the ten-year-old was instead met with the sight of the golden-eyed man crouched down and pointing at the starts with a young child.

Always the curious, Thor called out for Heimdall, gasping with amazement as he was met with two sets of amber eyes, the only difference being the glow with Heimdall’s.

“Who are you?” was the first thing to leave the prince’s mouth.

With a hearty chuckle, Heimdall proceeded to introduce his seven-year-old daughter to the confused prince.

“How long will she be staying?”

As Laila’s head dropped at the seemingly innocent question, Thor would later learn Heimdall’s “permanently” was due to the murder of Laila’s mother, Aneka, a Wakandan warrior, at the hands of a dangerous Midgardian, Ulysses Klaue.

From that first introduction, Thor would soon discover that his once one-on-one time spent with Heimdall would have to be shared with this Laila.

Thor never was too keen on sharing.

Even more, because of Heimdall’s full=-time duty as Asgard’s border protector, there left an issue as to who would keep watch of the half-Wakandan child.

However, that issue was quickly resolved as Frigga offered her services, taking Laila on as the daughter she never had but always wanted.

Soon after, the amount of time Laila spent at the palace called for the young girl to receive her own bedroom.

Used to being the center of attention, Thor suddenly understood how his younger brother, Loki, felt at times.

It wasn’t that he was jealous. No, he just failed to understand why his mother thought enough of the girl to go as far as to share her magic with her.

Or why his father found her worthy to be trained alongside the princes.

And at the announcement that Laila would receive her own birthday celebration at the palace, a frustrated Thor mistakenly blurted out a year’s worth of pent up emotion.

“She’s not even one of us!”

His outburst was met with silence followed by chastisement from his parents, and obvious hurt from Laila.

Later that evening, Frigga, sensing the pain behind Thor’s cruelty, sat down with her eldest and had a heart to heart.

The wise queen attempted to help her son view the situation from a less egocentric perspective.

She stressed that while he and Loki had both herself and Odin along with an entire kingdom (not including the remaining realms), Laila had but her father and no one else.

Shunned for being an outsider, she was not welcome in Wakanda, her father having to bring his only child to Asgard with the heavy heart and knowledge that she would never have a connection with her maternal roots.

The number of individuals who would forever love, adore, and serve Thor was infinite.

But for Laila, finite.

The talk, conjoined with the prince overhearing a crying Laila ask her father: “Why doesn’t he like me, father?” struck a chord within the young god.

It was from that moment on, Thor decided to set aside unjustifiable dislike and take a chance to get to know Laila without judgmental pretense.

It was a decision….that would forever alter the trajectory of his life.

———

As the years passed and the seasons changed, so did feelings, dynamics, and emotions within the Odinson household.

Once closer than most realized, Thor and Loki forged different paths, one that earned the youngest prince his nickname as the God of Mischief.

Alternatively, the previously distant Thor and Laila became extremely close, nearly attached at the hip.

In Laila, Thor found a dear friend, a companion. Talking to her came easy, like second nature, her genial smile and soft voice serving as an anodyne on even his most stressful days.

It became rare for the prince to be spotted without the ggolden-eyedbeauty by his side and vice versa. Fiercely protective of each other, Thor’s ardent loyalty and devotion to Laila eventually ignited rumors of ra omance between the longtime friends.

At that, Laila simply laughed, making light of the situation and paying the whispers no mind. She loved Thor and knew that he too loved her, but they were friends.

At least, that’s what she tried to tell herself….

Besides, while she deeply cared and adored the god, he certainly had his faults that sometimes irked her. He was still greedy, eager for a battle, often creating strife when there was no need.

His strength and appearance constantly feeding into his ego, giving him a sort of complex that Laila made an effort not to offer tribute. She would never shy away from reminding him that for all of his accomplishments, he’d yet to receive approval from Odin to take over as king, something she knew secretly ate at him.

Many times, head resting in her lap, her fingers playing with his blonde tresses, he would lament about his frustration at still being denied the throne.

He was ready. He was more than ready. He saw no reason for his father prolonging the inevitable, always laughing off Laila’s suggestion that Odin was perhaps considering Loki for the position.

Thor loved his brother, but the thought of him being king….nay.

Certainly kingly material, in comparison to the mighty Thor, Loki paled greatly.

Laila would only remain silent, thinking as to how Thor’s egocentric mindset was probably as to why Odin refused to step down.

She had no doubt he would be king, but she also agreed that he still had some growing to do. He lacked a certain maturity that a king required to be an impartial leader.

Maturity whose absence was especially evident the night of the annual Grand Ball. Once a year, Odin and Zeus would join together, each bringing with them only the closest and most trusted of their family, in celebration of centuries of peace.

Unfortunately, that peace was always threatened by the unavoidable interaction between two irascible gods who each thought themselves the mightiest.

Ares and Thor

————

Ares, in many ways, was to Zeus what Thor was to Odin.

Filled with unlimited potential yet battered down by immaturity, ego, and greed.

Dovishly handsome, the sons were notorious for their forced, brusque, and laconic interactions during the ball. It annoyed Laila to no end how each made sure to give lengthy soliloquies regarding their numerous tropes on the battlefield.

And while it both irritated and bored her, Laila was not unwilling to admit that Ares was slightly more overbearing than her dear friend. Thor was arrogant, but he still possessed humanity that granted equilibrium.

Ares was conceited to the point of narcissism.

Ares was also very much interested in Laila.

With the location of the ball alternating each year, Laila opted to stay home for the prior year’s event, her obligations requiring her to remain in Asgard.

So when Ares laid eyes on the demigod after nearly two years with no communication, he was almost awestruck. She’d always been beautiful, uniquely divine and intriguing in a number of ways: looks, intelligence, charisma. He could go on.

But now, as she continued to evolve into a breathtaking young women, she only continued to pique his interest.

With how close the two interacted, Ares always surmised that friendship was just a cover for Thor and Laila, the romantic side of their relationship being kept secret for reasons unknown.

Not that it made a difference to the God of War. If anything, it only fed his desire.

Desire he acted on at the ball.

From the moment he arrived, Ares made an active effort to engage with Laila. Compliments and conversations were almost all granted to the daughter of the gatekeeper, all while he tried to conceal his excitement at the thought of seeing her on her knees, pleasuring him with that delectable looking mouth of hers.

But Laila was far from naive, she figured that while Ares was potentially attracted to her, the idea of getting under Thor’s skin, something he delighted in, was far more a better reward.

She had absolutely no intentions on engaging with him after the night’s end and decided to indulge him, agreeing to a dance or two.

The second one causing what ended up being the talk of the realms for weeks. Ares decided to make his move, upping the ante as his compliments took on a carnal nature.

Ever polite, Laila tried to deflect as best she could, attempting to get through the end of the song before she parted ways with the Olympian. However, as his hands began to explore her body, his grip possessively tightening over her voluptuous figure, Laila realized she’d perhaps underestimated Ares.

Seconds away from demanding him to release her, an enraged Thor heading across the ballroom to interject, Laila’s stomach churned as Ares brought his mouth to her ear, whispering his twisted, sexual desires before nipping her lobe and slipping his hand under the fabrics of her gown.

Disgusted and appalled, a flushed Laila acted on impulse, shoving the smirking man away, cursing him before attempting to slap him, the warrior easily catching her wrist, squeezing and refusing to let go.

All eyes were soon on Ares and Laila, whispers commencing as Odin and Frigga sulked in anticipation for their son’s next inappropriate yet expected move.

Without so much as a warning, Thor placed his body in front of Laila’s and allowed his fist to collide with Ares jaw, sending the man flying across the room.

From there….chaos.

Insults, fists, attempted maiming, the two puerile prince’s couldn’t be stopped, easily warding off the Olympian and Asgardian guards who attempted to separate them.

A humiliated and enraged Laila watched in disgust as the two uncouth “men” fought like children.

“Your future king!” A clearly bemused Loki mocked, winking as he lifted his glass to Laila.

The fight prematurely ended the evening, Zeus and his party leaving only after both King’s were forced to intervene and separate their brawling sons.

Feeling the judgmental stares of shocked onlookers, an embarrassed Laila quickly made her way out of the ruined event, locking herself in her room at the palace for the rest of the evening.

Long after being severely reproached by both Frigga and Odin, a frustrated Thor sought his dear friend only to find she’d left to stay at her residence within the city.

Figuring she was still upset with how the event proceeded, he allowed her a day to placate her nerves.

Unfortunately, upon arriving at her place, he realized twenty-four hours was hardly enough.

She refused to even open the door.

Though disappointed, Thor was far from deterred and settled on other means to rectify the situation. He sent her gifts in the forms of exquisite jewelry, beautiful gowns, books he knew she’d expressed interest in reading, the rarest of artwork, but for all of his attempts, he wielded the same outcome.

Acceptance and silence.

She’d kept the gifts but made no attempts to reach out, and to say Thor wasn’t affected by her absence would be an absolute lie.

Laila was an inherent part of his life. Thor couldn’t recall a time where he’d gone this long without being around her, let alone speaking with her. He knew he cared for her deeply, loved her, but being apart from her awakened feelings, feelings he hadn’t realized were present let alone as strong as they were.

Laila was wise, intelligent, headstrong, determined, polite, and undeniably beautiful. He’d courted plenty of women over the years and none came even close to comparing to his golden eyed companion.

She was unlike anyone he’d ever come across, perfect in every way. She always saw the good in him even when he, though too proud to admit, knew he was wrong.

Her faith and confidence in him was beyond comprehension. At times, he felt unworthy of her loyalty, of her. To him, no one was worthy of Laila. Period.

Especially not Ares, his anger uncontrollable at even the thought of Laila settling for someone like him. He wanted better for her. He wanted her to have the world, all nine realms, the universe, all of which…..he was prepared to give her.

While he was cognizant of the fact that he was among the group of individuals who weren’t good enough for her, Thor also knew that no one in all of the realms would care for and cherish her as he could. No one would protect her, defend her, worship her, like he could.

When he thought of meaning, he saw her eyes. Purpose was her laugh. Life was her smile.

Yes, her absence was difficult but crucial in making the prince aware of how he felt.

He loved her.

He was in love with her.

Eventually, Thor’s already paltry patience diminished to nothing and resulted in him welcoming himself inside her home, waiting for her to return from teaching.

Which, he quickly learned, wasn’t the best idea.

“Get out!”

“I believe those are the first words you’ve spoken to me since that night.”

“Would you like to hear the other two?”

“Surely, you cannot still be upset.”

Oh, but she was just that upset.

Always the stolid of the two, Thor watched in astonishment as Laila ripped into him, pacing and yelling without allowing him a second to respond.

“Have you any idea how humiliated I was? Not only did you not allow me the opportunity to handle it myself, you barged in and exacerbated it to inconceivable proportions!”

“I-“

“God, what were you even thinking? Are you that incapable of composing yourself for even one evening? Your behavior was atrocious, Thor!”

“Lai-“

“You were completely unhinged, unrefined, and-“

Finally, he found a spot to interject.

“Are you finished?”

Laila was already incensed, but his lackadaisical stance and lack of sympathy for her position only further upset her.

“You just don’t get it, do you?” The sudden decrease in volume and intensity of her voice alarmed Thor for he knew that Laila only shut down as such when she was truly troubled. “You are going to be king, Thor. You cannot continue to behave as such.”

“I was defending your honor,” he finally responded, standing up as he approached her, fighting the strange sense of relief that she was at least speaking to him. “Would you rather I let him continue to disrespect you as he did?”

“I’d rather you let me handle it on my own, like I wa,s until you decided to take matters into your own hands!”

He shook his head. “You underestimate the bastard.”

She pressed her lips together and decided to go for a different angle. “What if it was Sif?”

Thor paused. “What?”

“You heard me. What if it was Sif in that situation instead of me? Not in a battle, not in training, but exactly as it occurred.” She crossed her arms and lifted her chin, unwilling to compromise. “What would you have done?”

Thor took a moment to think. Sif. Sif was a warrior through and through, more than capable of taking care of herself. Moreover, he highly doubted that she would have even allowed herself to be put in such a position. Of course, he wasn’t about to share as such.

Instead, he decided to deflect.

“That is different, Laila.”

“How?” She challenged. “Tell me. You’ve known us both the same amount of time. She is a warrior, yes, but battle skills matter not in this scenario, so tell me, Odinson, how is it different?”

Thor caught himself. He’d almost blurted out what he was really thinking, again deciding to try to change the subject.

“You and Sif are completely different.”

“I’ve acknowledged as such. Now acknowledge my query.”

“Laila-“

“No! Answer me. Would you have acted as you did if it were Sif?”

Thor’s patience was growing thin. “Laila, this is-“

“I want an answer, Thor!”

Shutting his eyes, he realized that she was not going to let this go and decided to answer her with as much brevity as possible.

“No. I would not.” His eyes narrowed especially at the sight of her unwavering judgment. “Satisfied?”

“Exactly. So why could you not do the same with me?”

His hand clenched at his side. Thor was unsure how much more he could take of this scolding. “I told you, Laila-“

“But why are we different? Hmm? Why? Thor!”

“Because I do not care for Sif in the way that I care for you!”

While Thor was in disbelief that he’d allowed such a confession to leave his mouth, Laila was still utterly confused, oblivious to the underlying meaning to his words.

“What does that even mean?” As she pressed for clarification, he turned his back to her, trying to gather his thoughts. “Thor? Thor!”

“It means-“ Laila jumped at his volume, unfamiliar with being on the receiving end of his frustration. As though he could sense her discomfort, Thor turned around and ignored her scowl, closing the distance between them.

Laila tensed as his hands moved to cup her face. Never had Thor looked at her as such. It…it alarmed her.

“It means I would not behave so irrationally to defend the honor of a fellow warrior.” Laila’s heartbeat was erratic, her stomach knotting as his thumb caressed the apple of her cheek. “As I would for the woman who holds my heart.”

————

And as strange as it was, a senseless altercation paved the way for something beautiful and life altering.

Laila returned Thor’s love, the two making their transition from friends to lovers.

The courtship came to the surprise of few as all could see the inevitable union of the two lifelong friends.

Even fewer objected with the overwhelmingly majority offering nothing but support.

And it remained as such over the years with the only change coming in the form of the intensity of their love.

Laila gave Thor her undying support and love even throughout all of their troubles. His banishment put a strain on things, but his return which brought about an improved and mature prince, ended up benefiting the both of them.

Tragedies also marked their love. Loki’s betrayal and Frigga’s murder, to name a few, but nothing managed to separate them.

Even as Thor declined to take the throne, recognizing Midgard’s need for his protection, Laila stood by his side. Though she missed him dearly whenever he was away, she applauded the man he’d become and the great king he would one day be.

And when he finally returned to Asgard having successfully prevented Ragnarok, he was certainly surprised and understandably upset when he found out what chaos had occurred in his absence.

Loki being alive certainly came as less of a surprise given the trickster’s history, but Odin’s absence, Hemidall’s banishment, and the lack of order amongst the realms left Thor wondering why his beloved hadn’t informed of what was happening.

“Father and I both agreed it was nothing that required you to return home,” Laila explained, sitting at her vanity as she prepped her skin while Thor stood on the balcony, staring at the stars. “He’s kept an eye on Odin, and while I’m sure Loki detected I sensed his deception, his actions were not severe enough to warrant a notice.”

“And what if Loki decided to come after you?” Thor pressed as Laila sighed. “What then?”

“I am no threat to your brother, Thor. My father and Odin are.”

“Hmm.”

Laila stood up and walked over to him, molding her body into his, her cheek pressed against his bare chest. “I’ve missed you, love.”

Thor returned her embrace, securing his arms around her, his hands soothingly rubbing her sides. “And I, you.”

“So let us not spend our time quarreling.” She peered up at him. “Come. Make love to me. Let this reunion be filled with passion and love.” A frown fell upon his face at the sadness in her eyes. “Odin knows these chances are far and few in between.”

Laila waited for him to respond to her request, unaware of the mental conversation taking place within that hard head of his.

The earth had gone without incident for a while now, as had other parts of the world, and while he enjoyed his time on Midgard and other places, offering his help when and if he could, Thor recognized that his presence was no longer needed.

Not like it was at home.

While Laila was correct in that Loki’s deception hadn’t been too detrimental, many wrongs needed to be made right, starting with bringing Odin back home and restoring Heimdall’s position.

Order needed to be restored and while Thor was confident his father was more than capable of handling it…..so was he.

In the years since his banishment, Thor had grown. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. His maturity was finally where it should be, fit for a king.

He’d been hesitant to accept his father’s offer before, still unsure of himself.

That was no longer the case.

He was ready to take his place as King.

But also…..something else.

“What if they weren’t?”

Laila frowned at her lover’s soft question. “What do you mean?”

Swallowing his trepidation, Thor spoke from the heart. “What if we didn’t have to steal moments? What if we, if I, stopped allowing distance, realms, and galaxies to separate us?”

“It is not as if you choose to be away, Thor. You are doing what needs to be done for the good of all.”

“No,” he shook his head. “I’ve done what needed to be done. For the outside world, at least.” A beat. “Now, it is time I do what needs to be done for home.”

She smiled sadly. “Asgard will be fine, love.”

“Asgard is native, a source, familiar and loved, but home-“ Laila watched Thor lift their conjoined hands to his mouth, gently kissing her fingers as he pulled her even closer. “is you. It’s my reason for being, the breath I take, and my meaning for existence.” A beat. “Marry me.”

Laila gasped, her lids fluttering as she took a moment to process everything. Marriage had been included in the plan for some time, conversations regarding the permanent union occurring from time to time.

But nothing concrete…..until now.

“When I return tomorrow with father, I intend on informing him that I am ready to take the throne.” He continued, sensing the inner dialogue. “And I wish to do so with you by my side, as my partner, my equal…my wife.”

“Thor….”

“And I promise you we will have a ceremony that shall be celebrated across all of the nine realms when everything is settled, but for now, I need not a crowd before me to declare my undying devotion to you.”

“Thor,” she spoke, eyes closed as she smiled through unshed tears. “Say no more. For what need should there be for a ‘yes’ when my heart already beats for yours?”

————

Abrupt and last minute, it was a small ceremony with only Laila, Thor, Heimdall, and the official who blessed the union.

Regardless, it was one of the happiest moments for all parties involved. All Heimdall ever wanted for his only child was for her to be safe and happy, both of which, he never doubted would ever escape Laila as long as she remained with Thor.

The plan was to announce the nuptials once Odin was brought back to Asgard, but alas, things would soon change, and hardly for the better.

Odin’s death, the return of Hela, her hostile takeover of Asgard. It was almost like an inescapable nightmare.

Just as her father refused to accept Asgard would meet its end at the hands of Thor’s maniacal sister, Laila never gave up hope that her husband would return and make things right.

Even as they all stood on the bridge of the Bifrost, surrounded by Hela’s army as her husband engaged in a brutal fight for the throne, she kept her faith.

And it carried her even as she stood beside Thor and watched the destruction of Asgard and the demise of Hela for now, surely, the storm was over.

At least, that’s what was hoped for.

Not even hours later, they were faced yet again with another setback, but this time….this time, something felt different.

Laila couldn’t explain it, but even as Thor ordered for everyone to start loading onto the refugees ship, she felt uneasy.

For more reasons than one.

“That’s most of the children and elderly,” Brunnhilde confirmed as Laila nodded, taking count of all the rest of the Asgardians who still waited to be boarded.

“Good, now-“

“Both of you join them.”

Laila looked up to see Thor approaching, Loki on his left and her father at his right.

“What?” She frowned as he approached, hands moving to her hips. “What are you talking about? I’m not leaving.”

“Neither am I,” Brunnhilde stressed. “I made an oath to protect-“

“The throne,” he finished for her, motioning to Laila. “Of which I share with Laila. You will go with them. That is not a suggestion.”

Recognizing there was no room for debate, Brunnhilde nodded and went to help calm the frightened children.

“Thor, I am not leaving until every person on this ship is-“ she was silenced by another blast that either damaged another engine or left a gaping whole in some part of the vessel. The force of the blast sent individuals falling and stumbling, Thor easily catching Laila when he noticed the way her eyes shut and how her hands held onto his arms for more support than what was needed.

“You’re unwell,” he observed with a small frown as she frantically shook her head.

“I’m fine,” she forced out, placing her hand against her forehead. “It’s just-a lot is happening, that’s all.”

“I know,” he pressed his lips against her forehead. “I promise, this will all be over soon. Have faith, love.” Still trying to gather herself, and not wanting to separate herself from this moment with her husband, Laila missed how her father moved behind her, gently grabbing her. “I love you.”

“What? No.” She looked up at him, gold meeting gold. “Father-“

“Thor is right,” he began. “As queen, your safety is a top priority.”

“What are you doing?” She questioned helplessly as he started to pull her into the ship. “Please.”

“Thor! Father! Please!” With tears in her eyes, Laila gave one last heartfelt plea before Brunnhilde interceded and held her still while her father closed off the doors. “No!” She shouted, breaking away and pounding on the door. “Let me out! Thor!”

With eyes on the two men she loved more than anything, a heartbroken Laila watched as Thor authorized Heimdall to deploy the ship, once again separating her from her other half.

All parties unaware of just how tragic the following events would play out.

————

So much had occurred in such a short period of time that Thor barely had time to process, the king handling everything as best he could given the situation.

Loki. Heimdall. Half of his people.

All….gone.

All at the hands of one man, Thanos.

To say that imagining the sight of Thanos dead body at his feet fueled him would not be inaccurate. The Titan was the cause of so much loss, so much pain, but the real reason Thor forced himself to power on was somewhere, hopefully, far away and safe.

Of course, he hoped and prayed to the Allfathers that everyone who boarded a rescue ships made it out safely, but Laila….she was his number one concern.

She…she was all he had left, and he was going to do all he could to ensure that Thanos could never again take from him someone he loved.

It was what kept him during his near suicidal mission in the effort to obtain a new hammer.

Kept him during the bloody battle in Wakanda where he demanded Thanos’s presence in an unforgettable arrival.

However, what also kept him, was his desire not just for retribution, but revenge.

Just as Thanos had forced him to watch his loved ones perish, so he wanted to gaze upon the sociopath’s face as he gave his final words.

Perhaps a bit of ego was involved, perhaps he felt it appropriate to remind the madman he always made good on his word, whatever the case…nothing….nothing was worth what a few final words cost him.

————

“The frost giants continue to secretly plan a rebellion-“

“Then why do I hear you telling me of their plan instead of informing me that they’ve been killed, their maimed bodies thrown into the fiery pits?”

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes at her king’s response, wondering if he’d let this foolish advisor make right on his mistake or kill him as he stood just as he had the last five in the past week.

The man gulped and bowed. “My apologies, my King. It will be handled.”

“Yes, it will,” Thor spoke lazily. “But not by you.”

Brunnhilde covered her eyes and blocked out the screams of the man as Thor directed a string of lightning into his body, purposely extending the time it took for him to die, to burn.

When silence commenced, Thor looked around with a bored expression. “Anyone else?”

“I fear at this rate we shall have more corpses than subjects,” Brunnhilde muttered, nodding for the guards to discard of the dead man. “And here I thought today was a good day for you.”

Thor offered nothing but a glare, Brunnhilde taking a brief moment to think of just how much things had changed in the five years since The Snap.

No one would have figured such a devastating loss could turn even the mightiest of individuals, The Avengers, into what they were today: sadistic tyrants.

In a bid to avoid ever having history repeat itself, the remaining heroes decided it best to assign overseer’s across the universe. The Panther, Widow, Ronan, Steve, Tony, and Bruce all controlled various parts of Midgard with Thor, being the strongest of them all, having control of everything else.

It started out as a way to help but quickly turned sinister as objection came from various political leaders, all of which were struck down when they refused to pledge their loyalty.

Suddenly, the desire to protect was overshadowed by the need to be obeyed.

Loss of unfathomable proportions turned Earth’s Mightiest Heroes into the Universe most feared rulers.

And while Brunnhilde herself hardly agreed with half of the heinous acts committed by all parties, she too had her heart hardened by loss.

However, it truly saddened her whenever she looked at her king and was reminded of the once jovial man who’d convinced her to make meaning of her life.

He was a far cry from that confident man, drenched with the guilt and pain of losing everything….everyone, he held dearly.

“My king!”

Brunnhilde broke from her thoughts and prepared for another brutal killing as a guard came rushing into the throne room.

“You dare approach the king without permission?” Thor hissed, his fist gripping the handles of his chair.

“My apologies.” The man was terrified and understandably so. “But-you must see this.”

“He will see nothing but this room bathed in your blood if you do not-“

“Leave me alone!”

Brunnhilde’s mouth dropped at the terrified shout that came from outside the throne room. Her heart stopped as her grip on her sword loosened.

That….no…it couldn’t.

Looking over at Thor, she realized her mind wasn’t playing a cruel trick on her for the ghostly pale expression of her king confirmed he too had heard it.

“Get away from me!” The next shout was muffled by Thor jumping from his seat and making his way out the throne room only to stop in his steps as the person shouting stumbled their way into the sacred halls.

Head down, hands against the ground, sobbing profusely, Thor nearly fainted, his own heartbeat erratic and unhinged.

“Laila?”

Brunnhilde covered her mouth as the battered, bruised, and bloodied body of her queen caved at Thor’s whisper of her name.

“Please…”

Thor stumbled back, her repeating the last words he heard her speak almost forcing him to his knees.

“Queen Laila,” Brunnhilde murmured, stepping forward, stopping as Laila quickly looked up and revealed her bruised and cut face. “Wha-“

“Where am I?” Laila cried as Brunnhilde glanced at Thor who seemed just as surprised by her question.

“Laila,” Thor whispered, inching toward her only for the emotional woman to back herself into a corner, clearly frightened.

“Please don’t hurt me,” she sobbed as he gulped, blinking away his own tears.

“I would never-“

“Who are you people?” She asked, pulling her legs up to her chest. “What do you want with me?”

“What?” Brunnhilde whispered. “Wait…..,” she gulped. “Queen Lai-“

“Stop calling me that!”

“Why?” Thor breathed. “Please, let me-“

“What is your name then?” Brunnhilde had a guess, but she wanted to be wrong. God, she wanted to be absolutely wrong.

Laila’s jaw trembled as she shook her head. “I-I don’t know. I don’t know anything.”

She shut her eyes. “You don’t know who we are….do you?”

In response, Laila cried harder, continuing to beg for them not to hurt her.

“Her memories….,” Brunnhilde met Thor’s devastated eyes, seeing emotion and humanity she thought had perished along with his beloved. “They’re gone.”


	2. Chapter 2

“And that, little ones, is why we should not aim to wrestle with bilgesnipe,” Laila finished with a small chuckle, eyes continuously scanning from left to right to ensure that all of her younglings were still with her.

Trips to the palace were enjoyable in that it gave Laila a break from typical classroom lectures, but they also included keeping the attention of children who simply wanted to tour every inch of the royal’s home.

“Lady Laila.” She looked over at the green-eyed little girl who’d gleefully informed her just that morning that she’d lost her very last baby tooth. “Can we see Prince Thor’s room?”

Laila withheld her sad smile. If only the child knew the prince’s room was practically hers when he was gone. 

It was already more or less an order from her beloved that she reside in the palace while he was away as it was the safest place for her to be. But in his chambers was where she spent most evenings, the familiarity of the room providing her comfort on the nights where she desperately desired to be in his arms. 

“I don’t know.” Laila pretended to think about the request while also weaving in a grammar lesson. “Can you?”

The bright child immediately recognized her mistake. “May we see Prince Thor’s room?

“Is it true Mjølnir has its own bed?”

“I heard it has its own room!”

Laila chuckled. That she could answer. 

“While I believe the prince is never far from Mjølnir, it would be best served somewhere close to the bed rather than in one, hmm?”

Several sets of eyes widened. “You’ve seen it, Lady Laila?”

Before she could respond, another student, one who often carried himself as far more superior than his classmates, chimed up. “Of course, she’s his beloved.”

Laila sighed at the chorus of gasps and giggles. “Children-“

“Do you love Prince Thor?”

The question caught her off guard, and while she naturally wanted to respond with a firm yes, she knew to say so would further distract her children from the topic at hand. 

“Don’t we all love our royal family??

“Yes.” Laila’s head snapped to the side, her heart fluttering as she laid eyes on a smirking Thor. Forearm propped against a pillar, he casually twirled around his hammer. “But I believe that’s not what she asked you.”

Completely oblivious to his question, the only thing Laila could do was focus on the fact that her love had returned. As the children swarmed Thor with a litany of questions and joy at his surprise arrival, she remained in the same spot, allowing the students to have their fun. 

“You know.” Laila looked over to see Lady Sif and the Warrior’s Three heading over. “I think the prince would like some alone time with his beloved.”

Laila pushed her lips together in an attempt to hide her smile. “I-“

“I agree!” Fandral chimed. “Come, children, we shall show you where the Warriors Three train!”

Cheers of excitement chorused as the students crowded near the warriors, hanging onto every word as Volstagg began one of his infamous elaborate stories. 

“But-“

“Surely.” Laila peered over her shoulder as Thor’s strong arms wrapped around her from behind. “Surely, you are not opposed to spending time with your favorite prince?”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Loki is here?”

Laughing at his obvious irritation, she continued, pulling away from him. “I should welcome him home.” Turning around, she didn’t try to hide her grin as Thor started to corner her. “He deserves a proper welcome, no?”

Thor grunted as he forced Laila against a pillar, her hands behind her back. “And myself? Do I not deserve something?”

“Hmm,” she gasped as his hand moved to the small of her back. Lowering her voice, she looked at him through her long eyelashes. “That depends.” 

“On?” Laila’s eyes closed as Thor brought his lips to her exposed shoulder blade. 

Bringing her hands up to his chest, his cool armor sending chills up her spine, she grinned. “How much time we have.”

——

“Heavy bruising across her entire body, lacerations on her legs, swelling-, the list goes on, but it’s nothing that we can’t heal,” Brunnhilde informed, stopping when she recognized that Thor was barely cognizant of her summary, or maybe he was, either way, he was clearly preoccupied. 

He sat on the side of the healing bed, one hand continuously reaching out to stroke her forehead, the other gently clasped over her hand. 

Thor hadn’t left her side. 

He’d allowed the medical team to examine her, of course, but as soon as she was sedated, he’d been the first one in there. 

It was strange. He’d spent months, years even, praying that somehow, someway, she’d return to him. That fate would cease turning her ear to his pleas, and now, five years later, his request was granted.

She was here, alive, real. 

But….not in the way he’d imagined. No, not even close. 

Seeing his beloved wife in such a battered state, the mere thought of someone having the unmitigated gall to bring her any type of harm, it made his blood boil. What kind of vermin thought it okay to lay even a finger on her? His queen? 

Thor closed his eyes, sensing the pending surge of lightning building within him. 

“It’s strange. She knows the year, she remembers…..” Brunnhilde trailed off, unsure as to if she should say it. Probably not. While she knew that she was the only person who could engage so casually with the king without the fear of vicious repercussions, she also knew that discussion of The Snap was never on the table. “The basics. Everything else though, how she got here, where she’s been….who she is….nothing.”

His eyes burned into the subtle rise and fall of her chest. Setting aside the disgraceful markings that marred her beautiful skin, she was just as breathtakingly exquisite as the last time he’d seen her with the exception of a slightly heavier build and longer hair. 

Five years. Five years, and she still held such a profound effect on him even if….if she didn’t remember. 

“What about her memory?” 

Brunnhilde sighed sadly, dreading this part of the conversation. 

“No signs of neurological problems or enchantments.” She shook her head and crossed her arms. “The assumption…..”

“What?” Thor was growing frustrated with the prolonged answers. 

Brunnhilde glanced at the ground. “The trauma….everything she’s been through….it sent her into a deep state of denial and repression.”

He dropped his head, his heavy shoulders lifting. She’d been through so much, lost so much more….and it was all his fault.

“They can heal her physically, but everything else…..”

His thumb coursed over the apple of her cheek, the whispered “I’m so sorry” muffled by the soft kiss to her forehead that followed suit. 

Brunnhilde felt as though she was imposing on an intimate moment and turned to leave when Thor cleared his throat and stood up. 

“You will help her.”

She paused. “You mean guard her? Of course.”

“No.” He turned around. “Teach her. Home. Asgard. Even her father.” Brunnhilde opened her mouth to protest. Sure, she’d learned almost everything there was to know about her queen over the years, but who better to help her than her husband?

“Thor.”

“What you are not to tell her though….” The brief pang of sadness in his eyes disappeared almost instantly, replaced by hardness. “-is about us.”

“I don’t understand.”

“She grew up among my family because of her father’s position, becoming a close companion to myself and Loki. Nothing more.”

The warrior paused as she finally understood what he meant. “But she’s your wife, Thor. She deserves the truth, not an altered version.”

Not only was she against the idea of being the one to walk Laila through what she couldn’t recall, but the fact that Thor was asking her to lie to her queen and perpetuate a fraud…..it seemed tasteless. 

And wrong. 

Stepping toward her, Brunnhilde swallowed her nerves as Thor turned on the menacing tone and narrowing eyes that sent fear throughout the nine realms. 

“Are you questioning me?”

Returning her gaze to the ground, she relented. “No….no, your Highness.”

He straightened. “Good.”

Recognizing that this was a conversation she would not win, Brunnhilde tried a different angle. “What of how she ended up here? She may not be able to provide answers, but someone knows something.”

“I agree,” he nodded, giving his unconscious wife one last glance before heading for the door. “And I intend to find out who.” Eyes ablaze with white sparks, lighting dancing across his body, Brunnhilde stepped aside, fully aware that being in the way of an enraged god of Thunder was never a wise decision. 

“Whatever it takes.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

_“We’re going to start a revolution.”_

_Both Bruce and Brunnhilde were confused by Thor’s vague announcement with the latter being the first to express incredulity._

_“And how is that-Thor?” Bruce also noticed the sudden stillness that overcame his longtime friend._

_“Hey-“ Reaching out to touch his shoulder, Bruce gasped from alarm as he stared into the golden glow of Thor’s eyes. “Thor-“_

_“Wait,” Brunnhilde grabbed Bruce’s arm, recognizing that dazed look. She shook her head. “He’s not here.”_

_Thor’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked around one of the many forests in Asgard._

_“My king.”_

* * *

_Turning around, he stood across from Heimdall, the gatekeeper’s weary expression causing alarm._

_“What-“_

_“You must hurry, Thor,” he stressed._

_“I know. We’ve devised a plan and should-“_

_“Hela.” The immediate silence and dropped head of his longtime friend exacerbated Thor’s nerves while igniting frustration._

_“What of her?” A beat. “Heimdall.”_

_“She’s taken Laila.”_

_The faint hint of Thor’s usual smile dropped, his jaw slack as he searched Heimdall’s eyes for any trace of deception. Only when he saw the evident anger in the man’s golden irises did he finally find the will to speak._

_“W-what?”_

_“She was helping a family escape. I told her to wait for me, but she would not listen. In helping them, she exposed herself-“_

_“Where is she?” Thor demanded, his hand fisted at his side._

_“In the prison cell. She’s hurt, but still alive….for now.” Heimdall stepped forward. “Hela thinks her just your beloved, but it is only a matter of time before she learns the truth. As your wife, Laila has claim to the throne, which makes her a threat to your sister’s reign.”_

_Partially listening, Thor was still mulling over this startling information. Just hours prior, Heimdall informed him that Laila was safe, helping him guide Asgardians to the stronghold. Now, she was chained away in the prisons, injured, her life in the hands of his immoral sister._

_He wanted to destroy something,_ **_anything_ ** _. His day seemed to worsen by the minute, but this….this evoked more rage than anything._

_“Ideally, she would have executed her on the spot,” Heimdall morbidly acknowledged. Naturally, he blamed himself for not being more watchful, for not seeing that she was seconds away from being cornered._

_He’d purposely omitted parts of Laila’s capture. She’d caused a distraction to allow the family time to escape, knowing that it would almost certainly result in her seizure._

_Dragged and thrown at Hela’s feet, Laila kept her composure, calmly but firmly informing the Goddess that she’d die before telling her anything. Skurge had been the one to point out that Laila was Thor’s beloved, but Heimdall noticed the interest Hela took when she also learned that Laila was his daughter._

_He had no doubt that she’d only been spared because of Hela’s finding in her potential and usefulness, both of which he also understood given what he’d detected earlier that day._

_Not to mention what his daughter had shared with him…._

_“We need you, Thor.” Heimdall sighed. “Now more than ever.”_

_——_

Laila sat in the middle of her bed, surrounded by books, some open, other still untouched. To her left, a half-eaten plate of food waited to be taken to the kitchen by herself or her servants.

“Laila….” Saying her name aloud still felt strange, but not nearly as strange as having to learn who and what she was through books and oral history.

Rubbing at her forearms, she noticed the bruises that decorated the majority of her body were almost entirely gone. She still had a particularly nasty cut on the left side of her forehead, but even that continued to diminish in appearance as the days went on.

It’d been a few weeks since she’d mysteriously washed up on the Asgardian shores with zero recollection as to who she was, how she’d gotten there, or where she’d been for the past five years.

Five years….

Even Laila found that strange and disturbing. For five years, she’d been assumed dead, presumably one of the millions who’d fell victim to the snap, yet here she was, alive.

Literally, at least.

Being taught and instructed like a child her life story created conflicted feelings within Laila. Sure, she was grateful that she’d been “reunited” with her home, her roots, but…it wasn’t the same.

And yet….it was.

With each story, each fact, it felt like a spark being ignited. She felt a sense of familiarity and connection to the stories Brunnhilde shared with her. Like, she could vaguely remember the events while also feeling completely detached from this place that was supposed “home.”

“Lady Laila.”

Two slight knocks Laila broke from her thoughts. Clearing her throat, she called for the visitor to enter, offering a small smile as one of her servants came in, asking if she needed anything.

Laila polity declined and watched the young girl nervously question if she could take the tray of cold food.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Laila lifted the tray and handed it over, noticing how the other girl kept her gaze downward.

As soon as the door closed and she was once again left alone, Laila sighed and looked around, thinking about the other thing that was bothering her.

While Brunnhilde informed her that her father’s position allotted her a special relationship with the royal family, she often felt as though she was being treated more like a royal than an associate.

It felt like everyone around her treated her like the slightest offense resulted in an immediate firing, or worse.

Well, almost everyone.

She’d been absolutely terrified when she came to, unfamiliar voices and people surrounding her when she was already overwhelmed from waking up with no recollection of anything.

Then…then she was brought to  _him_.

King Thor

Strangely enough, she was familiar with the political structure of the world following the snap. She knew of Midgard’s rulers, the former  _Avengers_.

Yet, for whatever reason, she didn’t know  _him_.

It was something she couldn’t really explain, similar to how she couldn’t vocalize or understand why he’d been so generous.

Her prodigious room, personal servants, personal  _guard_ in the form of Brunnhilde, not to mention the opulent wardrobe that consisted of custom made garments of all styles. It just….it felt  _too_ much for someone of her status.

Every time she probed Brunnhilde on the reasoning behind the king’s generosity, the Valkyrie simply reminded Laila of her close friendship with the king so many years ago.

That was another thing that confused her. If Laila was as close to the family as Brunnhilde taught, why was Thor not also helping her assemble the missing pieces?

After all, Brunnhilde admitted that they’d only become close shortly before Laila’s disappearance, while Thor had been a companion since their early childhood.

Laila only encountered the King, in person, a few times since her arrival, and she understood that as king, he certainly had his fair share of responsibilities and duties.

Still, she thought she’d at least been able to speak to him to just express her gratitude. From what she’d heard, he was far from a benevolent king, yet he was lavishing her with luxury beyond comprehension.

A few hours later, tired of residing in her chambers, Laila buried herself in the sizable library. Brunnhilde informed her of how difficult it had been to rebuild with not only the Snap but the destruction of the original Asgard, centuries worth of history, gone.

Thankfully, time allowed for rebuilding and the acquirement of books, artifacts, and other Asgardian memorabilia.

Huddled in a corner, book on her lap, Laila paused as she reached a page containing a picture of her father. Her fingers gingerly caressed the page. It seemed like not remembering him would make his passing easier, no regrets and whatnot, but it didn’t.

If anything, it only made her feel more alone than she already did. She’d lost her mother at a young age and now her father. Yes, it’d been five years, but it still evoked sadness.

The only family she had left…..gone.

Fate, ever so cruel, took what the Snap hadn’t.

_“I want the report as soon as it’s available.”_

Laila’s head snapped up. Thor. The sound of marching and heavy footsteps indicated he was nearing the library.

She briefly wondered if he planned on entering, but deduced that he was more than likely passing rather than visiting.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Laila grabbed a bookmark to mark her spot, and placed the book to the side. Standing up, she smoothed her hands over the black gown that’d been delivered just that morning.

Shuffling near the entrance, Laila swallowed her nerves and moved into the hallway, eyes on the back of the man she was both desired and feared to speak to.

“Your Majesty.”

The four soldiers walking with the king turned around before he did, their narrowed eyes instantly softening when they landed on her.

Laila’s stomach knotted from a mixture of fear and anticipation when Thor slowly turned around, his facial expression dangerously neutral.

Was he annoyed? Irritated? Indifferent? She couldn’t tell, and that only heightened her nerves.

“Leave us.” Thor’s two-word command was met with obvious obedience, the men quickly making themselves scarce.

As he slowly approached her, Laila went with protocol (and her gut), lowering her head when he stopped her.

“Don’t.” Looking up, she realized he was directly in front of her. She paused. Studying his handsome face, the hardness in his eyes seemed less indecipherable.

As implausible as it seemed, Laila could have sworn she detected nervousness and….sadness. But why would he, of all people, be nervous, and especially sad?

“Is everything alright?”

His deep voice interrupted her thoughts as she watched him rake his eyes over her, prompting her to remember at least  _one_ thing she wanted to tell him.

“I just-“ She brought her hands together, twiddling her fingers. “I wanted to t-thank you for the, umm, clothes, and-the room, and well, just, everything.”

Laila was frustrated with her inability to verbalize a sentence without the stammering and stuttering. It made her feel like a fool.

Disappointment washed over when Thor simply nodded as a form of acknowledgment. She frowned. That wasn’t what she wanted. She needed words. Silence only paved the way for more awkward moments.

“Brunnhilde said that I-I was a teacher before-“ Laila remembered the woman stressing that Thor hardly ever discussed the Snap, and rearranged her sentence. “Perhaps I can still be one.”

Recognizing the declaratory rather than interrogatory tone of her question, she added. “If that is alright with you, of course.”

“I shall see what I can do,” he agreed, turning to walk away.

Completely setting aside proper etiquette, she reached for his arm and blurted. “We were friends.” Laila was completely oblivious to the pain felt by the king at the word  _friends_. “I mean-you, Loki, and myself….we were close.”

Thor cleared his throat. “Yes, well, you and Loki were always closer what with mother sharing her magic with the both of you.”

Laila’s eyes fell to the ground, Thor noticing the quizzical look in her eyes. “Magic.” He readied to say something when she spoke again. “Of course, she would-she would help us. You would be so busy training with Allfather that Loki and I would spend the day with her learning enchantments and-“ Though he skillfully maintained control, Thor’s chest tightened as he watched her recall their childhood.

Her eyes were bright with excitement, her smile growing with each word she spoke.

“He was always much better than me,” she chuckled.

“I wouldn’t say better,” Thor corrected, not expecting the way her eyes lit up at his statement. “Just more….mischievous.”

Laila’s eyebrows lifted as she remembered something else. “Do-do you recall the time we tricked you into thinking Loki was a snake?”

Thor’s eyes narrowed, but for some reason, it didn’t frighten her. If anything, she sensed a trace of humor.

“That was your doing?”

“Well, the snake part, yes,” she shyly admitted, casually biting on her bottom lip. “I-you’ve always loved snakes. It seemed fitting.”

“And the part where he stabbed me?” Laila’s smile widened as she realized that she was correct, he  _was_ speaking in jest. “Was that also fitting?”

She paused before shaking her head. “ _That_ was all him.” At Thor’s glare of disapproval, she continued. “I swear.”

“Hmmm.”

She rolled her eyes. “I have no reason to lie, your Highness.”

“Thor,” he corrected.

Laila’s lips pursed together. She briefly looked down before meeting his eyes. “ _Thor_.”

As silence settled over then, Laila then noticed that her hand was no longer on his arm, but on his chest, the king suddenly much closer than she’d remembered.

But Thor perhaps noticed this too, quickly moving away from her, forcing her hand to drop.

Looking down, she readied to ask him something else when he abruptly informed her that he had to leave.

She didn’t know why the statement bothered her as much as it did, but attributed it to the fact that a single conversation with him returned, if even the slightest, part of her memory.

“Of course…..”

She whispered, watching him walk away, ignoring her sadness at the fact that he’d left, unaware that Thor too regretted walking away.

Except, to him, it was the best choice. While he was happy to see that she was starting to remember, he didn’t want to be the reason for it. No. Laila was starting to rebuild her life, forging a new path, one that couldn’t include him.

He’d let her down and hurt her one too many times before. He loved her with everything in him, even enough to let her go, which is what he had to do.


End file.
